


"On April 9th, 1916 the World Was Blessed..."

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [21]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: “Anonymous: If you can could I have like Vampire Gerard Way oneshot where he tells the reader he's a vampire and wants her to be one when she doesn't run away he bites her in the heat of my moment when they're doing some 'stuffs' and he apologises and she says it's okay Like smutty in the middle (depends how far you want to go with it) with like fluffy beginning and end”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"On April 9th, 1916 the World Was Blessed..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this request turned out to be way longer than I thought it’d be but I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you guys enjoy it too! xxoxoo

You were sat at your usual café, it was almost midnight and you the place would be closing soon, but you still remains seated sipping at your lukewarm coffee. Playing with the napkin of your coffee when you hear the chair beside you move, looking up you meet his eyes and smile. The man before you smiles back, seating himself before leaning in to kiss you and the gentle press of his lips to yours - almost heart-meltingly innocent - was something you knew you’d never be able to live without.

“Hey, Sugar,” Gerard says, warm voice relaxing you.

“Hey, Gee,” you reply, happily lacing your fingers with his when he takes your hands.

Gerard’s hands were always cold, “you’re hands are so cold, if I didn’t know any bettie I’d think you were a vampire.”

It was a long running jest between the two of you, from his cold hands and pale skin to the strange hours Gerard kept - being an artist meant he was busy during the day, so you understood - it seemed like the obvious joke to make, and usually he’d just laugh it off. However, this time Gerard seems to falter at the title.

“Are you okay?” You ask, voice laced with concern as you dip your head a little to meet his downcast eyes.

“I…” Gerard trails off and you gently squeeze his hand, silently urging him to speak. “There’s something I need to tell you, (Y/N)…”

You raise a brow, trying to hide the trepidation you felt within - in the past when someone would begin a sentence with that it meant the end of your relationship, but things with you and Gerard had been perfect for months, and so apart of you held out hope that this time would be different.

“What is it, Gerard?” You ask softly, trying to seem nonchalant.

Your eyes fall down to his lips where his lower lip is caught in between his teeth, and the crease between his brows was an expression you knew all too well; something was troubling him - but the look of worry in his eyes made you feel like something was far more wrong than it should be.

“I’m a vampire, (Y/N),” Gerard rushes out, watching you intently.

You pause for a moment, trying to process his words only for the same things to come back and you couldn’t help it, you laughed. However, when Gerard’s same worked expression remained your laughter quickly died out, and you simply stare at him in confusion.

“You’re serious?” You ask, disbelief clear in your voice - apart of you was waiting for him to begin laughing and to tell you it was a joke, but another part was worried he was actually insane.

“I’m deadly serious,” the raven-haired young man replies, swallowing thickly before emitting a humorless chuckle as he slowly pulls his hand away from you.

“I knew this was stupid,” he begins pitifully, holding his head in his hands. “Having a relationship with a human…it never fucking works, but this time I just thought…” he trails off, something in his tone makes your chest constrict.

“You thought what?” You can’t help but ask, lifting his head slightly Gerard stares at you with sad eyes.

“I thought you’d be different…that you’d _understand…”_ he answers, sorrow clear in his trembling voice.

You feel your heart constrict at that, nothing in Gerard’s tone was said in jest and the look in his eyes diminished any doubt you had that he was joking. However, this was just crazy, vampires aren’t real and yet…you found yourself doubting that.

“Prove it to me,” you say with all seriousness, catching Gerard by surprise. “You say you’re a vampire, then prove it.”

Gerard looks at you, a little wide eyes but you could see traces of hope in his hazel-eyes. The young man nods and moves to stand, holding a hand out for you to take and without hesitation you do, following him down the street. However, you quickly realized it wasn’t in the direction of his apartment - Gerard lived pretty close to the café, it was his favorite one after all.

“Where are we going?” You ask, you should have been afraid - any sane person would be - but you trusted Gerard far too much.

Gerard says nothing, leading you into a dark alley he stops and turns to face you and releases your hand.

“I don’t want to take you to my house only to have you run away, scared for you life…I don’t want to trap you and-and the last thing I ever want you to think is that I’d _hurt_ you,” Gerard says, the sincerity in his voice was comforting, that you couldn’t deny.

“I won’t run away,” you reply, stepping forward as if trying to prove your point.

Gerard looks at you with an expression that says ‘I doubt that’, as if it’d happened before and he knew it’d happen again. The pale man ducks his head, inky hair curtaining his face and you hear his breathing pick up slightly, and for a moment you felt worried. Reaching out slightly your hand stops mid-motion when Gerard’s head flicks up but you gasp at the face that greets you, this couldn’t be Gerard, and yet here he was…he wasn’t crazy. His eyes were blood dark and no white to be found, irises stark black against the red and face somehow even more pale than normal, and with slightly drawn back upper lip you could see his elongated canines - they looked sharp enough to tear through skin, possibly even damage bone.

“Y-You’re a vampire,” you say through a stuttered breath, unable to believe your own eyes.

Gerard’s bloodied eyes search your face and the horrible expression that over comes him makes your chest tighten, quickly the man surges backwards and cloaks himself in the surrounding darkness of the alley.

“Go, (Y/N),” he pleads, hiding himself from you. “Just go, I know you’re scared…I was so stupid, please, j-just go…”

You could hear the faltering in his voice towards the end, the horribly familiar way his voice shook before Gerard would cry and right then, you knew what you needed to do. Closing the distance between you and Gerard you cup the man’s face and press your lips to his, at first he was stiff but soon he melts into the kiss, his comforting arms slowly slipping around your waist. It was right then Gerard’s words from moments earlier came to mind, that this had happened before and your only thought was _how the hell could someone turn their back on someone so…so perfect?_ That’s what Gerard was; perfect. This man who held onto you like a lifeline was the best thing to have happened in your life and no matter what, there was nothing that would ever make you run away from him, not even this. Gerard is the first to pull away, resting his forehead against yours.

“I-I thought you’d leave me,” he says, the relief and happiness clear in his voice.

“I’d never leave you, Gerard, never,” you say adamantly, leaning in to gently kiss him once more. “Unless you sparkle, the we’re gonna have a problem,” you add jokingly, feeling warmth in your chest upon hearing his laugh.

**~~**

Your eyes blink open and you’re surrounded by darkness, it was a normal feeling and even slightly comforting. Rubbing your eyes you stretch before looking over, smiling warmly at the mop of dark hair poking out of the covers beside you, carefully you get up from bed and make your way to the kitchen. It’s been five months since Gerard had shown you his other side, revealing his all to you and you couldn’t have been more honored that he trusted you enough to do that. It was after that night that more and more things about Gerard became clear to you, about why he avoided going out in the mornings - he didn’t burn up, but would just get really bad migraines and feel drained and if he was out too long he could pass out - and found out that he wasn’t the only vampire in New Jersey, as it turns out so were Mikey, Ray and Frank which only made sense as to why the group were such night owls. However, Gerard also baffled you, he was turning one hundred this year and his stories of what he’d gone through were not only amazing but insightful as to how he became the kindhearted person he is today. Stood in the kitchen you turn on the kettle wanting to make some tea when you hear a shuffle behind you, and upon turning you smile.

“Sleep well, babe?” you ask, loving just how adorable Gerard looks when he’d just woken up.

Scratching the back of his with a yawn Gerard smiles, “great, you?”

“Wonderfully.”

Gerard walks over to you and softly kisses you and you kiss him back, the routine of this was almost second nature now as he helped you make your tea and his coffee. You’ve practically been living with Gerard since that night five months ago and if anything he seemed happy to have you around, always pouting when you’d say you had to leave to go back to yours. Once pouring the scaling water into your favorite mug  - which Gerard had gifted to you on your birthday - you shift and hop to sit up on the kitchen counter before plopping a tea bag in. Gerard watches you with a smile and loving eyes over the rim of his coffee - mixed with blood, of course and somehow the thought wasn’t as strange as it possibly should have been. However, just the something came to mind.

“When’s your birthday?” You ask, it may seem like an odd question but as you thought about it Gerard had never told you.

Gerard looks at you sheepishly, “today, technically,” he replies and you go wide wide almost choking on your tea, your eyes snap over to the clock on the wall, it was two minutes past midnight; it’s officially April ninth. 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” You whine, suddenly feeling horrible for not knowing - you should have asked Mikey.

“Well, actually, I’ve been…um…a little preoccupied…” Gerard trails off, shifting a little on his feet.

“What’s more important than your birthday?” You can’t help but ask, you r mind suddenly behind to spring with possible ideas as to what to do - and get - for Gerard’s birthday.

There was just one problem, how the hell do you plan a perfect party - and gift - for someone who has already had ninety-nine of them?

“Well,” the raven-haired man begins, setting his mug onto the counter top before walking over to you and you do the same, staring down at him once he fits himself in between your knees.

“I-I’ve been thinking…(Y/N), I love you and I never want to lose you-”

“You never will,’ you quickly say, resting your hands on his shoulders.

“But I will,” Gerard sighs, leaning in to rest his head against your chest. “You’re human, (Y/N), and I’m not.”

‘ _Oh yeah…’_ if your only thought, but right then Gerard’s cryptic words snap in your mind and suddenly make sense.

“Are you asking to turn me?” You ask, slight disbelief in your voice.

Gerard’s head snaps up and he looks at you with worry, “no! I-I mean yes, but o-only if you want to!” The man rushes out, obviously flustered.

“It’s just….the thought of ever losing you scares me every day, humans are so…so _fragile_ and I don’t know what I’d ever do if I lost you…”

Sliding your hands up Gerard’s neck you gently cup his jaw and tilt his head until his eyes meet yours, leaning in your softly kiss him and can taste the mixture of pennies and coffee on his tongue. Pulling back Gerard stares at you, eyes carefully blank but you could see past the façade, he was worried yet hopeful - and apart of you wanted to flick his pointed nose for the latter.

“Yes,” you say softly, and the man pauses as if processing your words before a smile spreads across his face.

“Yes?” Gerard repeats, voice and facial expression showing just how thrilled he was.

“Of course yes Gerard, I love you, and I want to spend forever with you,” you reply, smiling and squeal happily when he wraps his arms around you, pulling you off the countertop to spin you around.

Gerard kisses you happily as he sets you down, slowly the kiss goes from sweet and innocent to filthy and you feel a thrill run up your spine. Running your digits through his inky locks and moan softly when he holds you flush against his solid frame, you slowly rut your hips against him and feel him already half-mast. The two of you giggle as you stumble back towards the bedroom like teenagers, toppling onto the mattress in a mix of flailing limbs and laughs, and it was in moments like these you realized just how much you loved Gerard, loved the way you felt so happy and adored by a person who felt the same about you. You hover above him, straddling his waist while kissing him and slip your hands under his worn out Star Wars shirt. His skin was cool against the pads of your fingers and you knew you’d never tire of the feeling, finally you manage to discard his shirt without having to stop kissing too long. Pulling back Gerard shifts and sits up right before pulling away your tank top, marveling at the bare sight and you never felt more beautiful than when Gerard’s eyes would roam over you like you were the most perfect being on the planet - the feeling was a mutual one.

“You’re gorgeous,” Gerard breathes, placing wet kisses on the expanse of your neck.

You moan softly, gently gripping his hair as your head tilts back giving him more access and the soft feeling of his lips on your skin only met you wetter. The two of you break apart for a moment, moving around to discard of the remainder of your clothing before resuming your positions and you could feel Gerard’s cock, hot and hard against your belly.

“I want you, Gerard…” you mewl, running your hands down his pale chest.

Gerard says nothing and instead pulls you in for a kiss you, the single action spoke volumes of the lust and need the man beneath you felt. Shifting on your knees you lift yourself, careful not to break the kiss, and grip his length to position him at your entrance before slowly lowering yourself onto Gerard inch by delicious inch. You still for a moment, adjusting to his girth before rolling your hips and shiver upon hearing Gerard groan, holding your hips as he thrusts up deeper into you. The two of you set a pace, you lifting up before slamming back down not Gerard who meets you half way and at this rate you knew you wouldn’t last long, and by the loud moans and groans Gerard was making, neither would he.

“G-Gerard, I’m close,” you moan out, feeling your thighs shake and burn.

The vampire nods before flipping you over, laying you on your back before his hips begin to slam into you erratically, you’re almost screaming with how loud you moan, clutching the sheets with tight fists and an arched back. Just as your orgasm hits you feel Gerard’s fangs sink into your neck, the pain and pleasure somehow mixing deliciously and your cum harder than you ever have before. Gerard bites into his wrist and gently puts it to your mouth and you drink from the open wound, still trembling from your orgasm and before you realize it, you’ve blacked out.

**~~**

You weren’t sure what time it was when come to, but it was still dark outside, you slowly sit up but feel slightly dizzy, rubbing your eyes you feel the bed dip and look up to see Gerard. However, the only thing that registers in your mind is the smell of blood from the mug in his hands and without a word the man hands it to you, taking it you smile at him before drinking from it but you drink slowly, savoring the mouth watering taste. Once you finish you et the mug down onto the bedside table and look back over to Gerard but do a double take as the sight only _just_ registers.

“O-Oh my god!” You exclaim, staring at Gerard with an open mouth.

“Oh god, you hate it, don’t you?” The pale man asks, running a hand through this firetruck red hair.

“Hate it? Are you kidding? You look so fucking sexy!” You exclaim, unable to tear your eyes away.

“Really?” Gerard asks with a sheepish smile, a light blush during his cheeks.

“Yes!” You reply, moving forward to kiss him. “What spurred this on?” You ask, running your hands through his bright hair.

“I thought since I was turning a hundred it was time for a change,” he chuckles before kissing you again, placing one more kiss on the tip of your nose.

“Well I love it, it looks amazing on you.”

“How are you feeling?” Gerard asks after a moment, looking over your bare form.

“Honestly? Way better than I thought I would,” you answer, it was the truth, you didn’t really feel any different.

“Yeah, Hollywood tends to exaggerate the turning process, but it may take you some time to adjust to certain things…wanna see what you look like?”

You smile and nod, grabbing Gerard’s Star Wars shirt from earlier and slip it on before following him into the restroom. The red-head it stood behind you and once you meet your reflection in the mirror you actually feel…more like yourself, it was a strange thought but it was the truth.

“Is it narcissistic to say I think I look totally sexy?” You ask, the jest clear in your voice as you open your mouth to see your sharpened canines.

Gerard chuckle and wraps his arms around your waist, kissing the side of your neck - the same place he had bitten you.

“Not when it’s totally true,” he replies, the adoration in his voice clear and you can’t help but blush and smile.

Turning around in his arms at wrap your arms around the man’s neck and kiss him back lovingly, the kiss was slow, lazy and perfect. Just then the apartment doorbell buzzes and Gerard pulls back, looking out the bathroom door in confusion.

“I’ll go get it,” he says, kissing you once more before leaving the room.

You watch Gerard leave before looking back at your reflection, the person staring back at you was a comfort and only reaffirmed what you already knew, this meant you and Gerard would be together, forever and always. Turning off the lavatory lights you move to get changed before walking out of the bedroom and smile upon seeing Mikey, Frank, and Ray all jokingly fussing over Gerard while wishing him a happy birthday. However, the trio pause for a moment when they see you before breaking out in large smiles.

“Looks like (Y/N) is apart of our posse,” Mikey chuckles, teasingly nudging his brother who chuckles as well.

“Finally!” Frank exclaims, walking over to hug you. “ You have no idea how long Gerard has been moping to us about it!”

You laugh, walking over to greet Ray and Mikey.

“Seriously though, congratulations (Y/N),” Ray says while hugging you, and you smile.

“Thanks guys,” you say, hanging back with Gerard as they all make their way into the living room

Turning you look at your lover and smile, cupping his face you kiss Gerard and say softly, “happy birthday.”

Gerard smiles, “thank you, this is hands down the best birthday of my existence.”

Upon hearing his words you hug the man tightly, because if you were being honest this was the best day of yours too. However, you knew one thing for sure, it was on April 9th, 1916 that the world was blessed with the perfection that was Gerard Way and you couldn’t believe that you were able to call him yours.

“I love you, (Y/N),” Gerard says softly, pressing his lips to yours.

“I love you, too, Gerard,” you reply and in that moment you knew he felt the same way.

“Oi, lovebirds, join the party why don’t ya?” Frank calls from the living room, you and Gerard pull apart giggling.

“We’re coming, you dolt!” Gerard calls back, taking your hand the two of you walk into the living room celebrating the hundredth year of an amazing man in the most perfect way possible.


End file.
